Broken Wings
by The Queen of Fairyland
Summary: Her wings were broken, but she needed to fly away...When Kisa attempts suicide, everyone is grief stricken. Kisa is now in a coma, but was there something more to her almost-death?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Hope you like it, SUNSHINE AND SUSHI!**

**Sorry for a short 1st chapter, they will be longer in the future! **

**Note: The curse has been broken. Tohru and Kyo are dating, the sweet little lovebirds! **

The room was dark. The light from a single candle flared defiantly in the cold midnight. It was a freezing December night, and if anyone were able to see the old grandfather clock through the darkness, they would know that it was 11:57 pm. A little girl, 14 years old, was sitting ram-rod straight in a huge arm chair. She had changed out of her night gown and was dressed in day clothes. Tears glistened in her eyes, before spilling down onto her powder blue blouse. The grandfather clock chimed loudly, 5 long pangs that echoed through the room. The girl sighed, one last tear screaming down her face. She brushed her honey colored bangs out of her face, knowing her time was now up. She reached into the drawer of an old antique dresser- and pulled out a knife.

At 12:02 am, Kisa Sohma attempted suicide.

At 12:10 am, she was found, on death's doorstep, just barely clinging on to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Sunshine and Sushi, please review!**

It was 7:00 am at Shigure's house. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were eating breakfast. A thick, awkward silence hung stiffly in the air. Suddenly, the phone rang, slicing through the quiet as if it was butter.

"Oh! I'll get it!" Tohru exclaimed as she to the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Hatori! Is everything okay?"

Tohru's smile dissolved into a look of horror. The phone began to shake in her hand. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Tohru dropped the phone, shaking violently.

"It's Kisa."

Yuki sat in the hospital waiting room. A harsh bright florescent light flickered above him, causing the boy to squint. He hated hospitals. Yuki was wedged between Tohru on his right and Momiji on his left. The once-energetic rabbit was now silent. Tohru said nothing. Her eyes were red and puffy from hours of crying. Her fingernails were now ragged from her biting them. Tohru was as pale as milk, dark bags surrounding her eyes. Her lips were very chapped. Yuki had never seen Tohru this way, and she was scaring him. Glancing to his right, Yuki read a little digital clock that read _5:49 pm_ in little green letters. Tohru, Kyo, and himself had been at the hospital for almost ten hours. He stole a glimpse out the window. It was already getting dark.

Surrounded by grief, Yuki tried to search inside himself for his own emotions. He wasn't sad. He certainly wasn't happy.

_"No," _Yuki thought. _"I don't think I feel anything at all."_ It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He felt like everything inside him- all emotions and memories - had been scooped out. He felt like an empty shell.

In the corner of his eye, Yuki spotted Hatori striding to them. His appearance was as professional as ever. Yuki wondered what Hatori was feeling behind that polished-doctor mask. Hatori came to a stop in front of Yuki, Tohru, and Momiji.

"What is it?" Tohru's voice sounded squeaky, like a rusty door creaking open. "Is she…"

"Alive? Yes. In good condition? No."

Tohru's large eyes looked sunken and miserable in their sockets.

"What happened?" Momiji finally spoke.

"Kisa…attempted suicide. She tried to slit her wrist. Momiji found her just in time. It's a miracle she's alive. She hit her head on a table _very_ hard and went into a coma."

Yuki looked helplessly at Tohru. He watched from the side lines, knowing her heart was breaking.

_"Please stop talking!" _Yuki silently pleaded to Hatori.

The doctor massaged his temples. "It would be best if you three would leave now. I think all of us could use a little rest."

Yuki nodded and gently nudged Tohru towards the exit. His friend was close to stationary. Slowly her knees began to loosen up and Tohru made her way to the door at a snail pace. The two friends began to search for Kyo. Soon enough, they found him; accompanied by Hatsuharu, dry heaving into a toilet in the hospital's restroom. A small paper jar of leek soup lay discarded on the floor.

"What kind of an idiot buys a soup made of his least favorite vegetable?" Haru smirked as Kyo clutched the seat of the toilet. Tohru concluded that he had probably gone black.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know there were leaks in it? It looked completely innocent!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you could have read the label? Is there a brain in that orange head, or just a patch of air?"

"_SHUT UP_! You're so full of it! Why don't we take this outside?"

"Oh dear." Tohru winced as the two Sohma boys threw insults back and forth. "Yuki, _do_ _something_!"

Yuki held back a heavy sigh. _"Why do I have to sort out this mess?" _But in the end, the rat softened. There was just something about Tohru that he couldn't resist. Yuki planted a foot firmly between his quarreling relatives.

"That's enough! Do you want to get kicked out of the hospital? Kyo, we came to tell you that it's time to go."

Kyo resembled a kettle that was left on the stove too long.

"Close your mouth for once in your life, yah damn rat!" Kyo curled his hand into a fist, pulling it backward with a fantastic power. There was so much intensity in the room, it felt as if the temperature was going up.

"KYO _PLEASE!"_ Tohru screamed. Kyo turned to stare at her in momentary shock. It wasn't often that his girlfriend raised her voice.

"Let's go home, Kyo." Her voice dropped down to a hoarse whisper. "Take me home."

The cat unclenched his fist. Tohru knew her boyfriend was struggling to contain his short temper that was blazing inside. Kyo glared at Haru with a fiery vengeance.

"Next time, Haru. We'll finish this next time."

"I'll wipe the floor with your face."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, you will."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Yuki and Tohru had to drag Kyo away from his opponent. They walked out of the hospital and onto the frosty street, Kyo darkly muttering to himself. When the trio finally arrived home, Shigure was waiting at the door.

"Good, you're back. So how's Kisa?"

For a moment, no one spoke. Yuki noticed that tears were already forming in Tohru's eyes. She was on the verge of sobbing. He came to her rescue.

"Kisa attempted suicide and is now in a coma. Hatori says she will probably live."

He paused to let the news sink in. "But we don't know if she will wake up."

Shigure took a deep breath.

"That's a lot to take in." He became submerged in thought. "She was just fourteen years old. Just fourteen! Hmmm, I wonder how Hiro is taking this. Those two were so close." After a beat, Shigure seemed to surface, pulled out of his own thoughts. "Well, I think you three should get packing. It's a long way to the Sohma House."

Tohru blinked back salty tears. "What?"

"Akito has requested that you three go up to visit Sohma House. The whole family is coming in to grieve. I _would_ come with you, but I have a writing deadline that I must meet. So sorry!"

Yuki and Kyo exchanged a glance that said _"a writing deadline… right." _

"Well now, chop chop! You're bags won't pack themselves!"

Tohru nodded and bounded up the stairs while Yuki and Kyo dragged behind, both very suspicious their cousin.

As soon as Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki left for Sohma house, Shigure picked up the phone. He punched in a few numbers and waited for his editor to pick up. Shigure felt a pang of guilt. Poor little Kisa. He wished he could be there for her. But he had a superior engagement that could not be avoided. Some one picked up on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mitchan? It's Shi-"

"SHIGURE! I NEED YOUR MANUSCRIPT!"

Shigure had to hold the phone one foot away from his ear.

"I hate to disappoint you, but a horrible accident has occurred- one of my family members is in critical condition…She's in the hospital, Mitchan. She might not live."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Oh my goodness, Shigure, I am _so sorry_. You take your time on that manuscript!"

"Ah! Now your seeing reason! Well, don't you worry, that manuscript will be done before you know it!"

"Is that a fact?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Okay. Well, bye Shigure."

"Goodbye!"

Shigure hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands. He felt so despicable using Kisa. He promised himself he would visit her the next day. Shigure had told the other Sohmas that he had a writing deadline, while his editor now thought that he was being there for Kisa. In fact, neither of these things was going to happen. Shigure picked up the phone and dialed in another number.

"Hello Muffin…" Shigure cooed. "You can come over now."

Akito crept out of Sohma house with the stealth of a viper. She felt slightly like a convict escaping jail, striding through the night. As soon as she stepped out of the zodiac gates, Akito felt free. It was a feeling that was quite alien to the leader of the Sohmas. She took a deep breath. Somehow the air was always fresher outside the gates of Sohma house. Akito climbed into her silver car and began to drive. Akito loved driving. She loved being able to forget everything in her tortured life – and just keep her eyes on the road.

Akito stepped on the gas pedal and went tearing down the dirt road. The head of the Sohma family smiled. Free. No rules, no boundaries. No burden to carry on her shoulders. The car sped along the street at a pace that was most definitely over the speed limit. Akito was somewhat a reckless driver. She made a couple remarkably dangerous u-turns and sometimes couldn't tell the difference between the brakes and the gas pedal. A little while later, Akito finally arrived at her destination. It was a brightly lit house in the middle of the woods. Akito got out of her car and carried a couple suit cases with her. She opened the door without knocking and dumped her heavy bags on the floor. She could hear the chatter of a TV coming from the living room.

"Hello?" Akito called.

The TV was turned off.

"Akito?" In walked Akito's everything. Shigure Sohma. "You're here!"

Akito couldn't help but smile. Shigure was like an energetic puppy, always so happy to see her. If he had a tail, it would have been wagging. Shigure ran to Akito and smothered his lover in a bear hug. Akito flinched. She wasn't use to receiving so much…well… love.

"Hey…babe." The pet name felt foreign on her tongue. New, but still good. Shigure enveloped Akito in a passionate kiss. At first, Akito's lips were tense against Shigure's. But slowly her muscles began to unkink, and the head of the Sohma house was beginning to enjoy herself for the first moment in a long time.

Miles away, Kisa was lying in her hospital bed. She was having a nightmare.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Please review!**

**I love you all,**

**SUNSHINE AND SUSHI!**

Hiro looked over at the tuna sandwich that lay untouched on his bedside table. It had been hours since he had eaten anything, but the boy still wasn't hungry. Hiro hadn't left his room since he got the news. It was like getting punched in the gut, or bitten by a big black dog. He felt numb, losing all feeling in his toes, and fingers, and most of all his heart.

Haru had told him. The cow of the zodiac had gotten a sympathetic look in his grey eyes, and had given Hiro an awkward hug. The boy had pulled away and had locked himself away in his room. Now he was curled up into a little ball on his bed spread. In his right hand he held a picture of Kisa. It was taken a few summers ago. It was a black and white photo. Kisa's blonde bangs were fanned out in front of her face and she was trying to blow them out of her eyes, her sweet smile radiant even though there was no color in the photo.

Kisa.

"I loved you, couldn't you see that?" Hiro whispered as he hugged Kisa's photo tightly. Tears came. They were becoming periodic now, like the tide coming in and out. There was a sharp hammering on Hiro's door.

"Hiro?" Hatsuharu called from behind the door. "You can't stay in there forever. Let me in."

The Sohma boy ignored his friend.

"_Open up_!" Hatsuharu snapped.

"I'm coming already!" Hiro screamed as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. He wrestled open the locked door. Hiro didn't want Haru to see him in his mourning state, but the cow of the zodiac forced his way in without hesitation. He shoved Hiro down on the bed.

"What the hell are doing?" Haru looked Hiro in the eye. "You've been in here for two days. You can't shut down like this." Haru sighed sat down on the bed next to Hiro. "Listen, I get that you were…like Kisa's brother. I understand what your going through and-"

"NO!" Hiro yelled. He leaped off the bedspread. "You have no idea what I'm feeling! How could you possibly know what's going through my head? It's eating me ALIVE!" The Sohma boy stomped his foot.

Haru closed his eyes. _"I see now." _The cow of the zodiac thought to himself. _"He's in love with her."_

"I just…I just wished I could go back." Hiro's voice cracked as he spoke. "I was so blind. I could have saved her."

"You can't blame yourself for this. How could anyone have known?" Haru wondered aloud. "She seemed happy. School was fine, and hell, she even had a boyfriend."

Boyfriend. Hiro thought the word sounded sour and nasty. Kisa _did_ have a boyfriend. His name was Takashi. He was fifteen, and the two had been dating for eight months. Hiro had never personally met Takashi, but he had seen him waiting at Kisa's locker, helping her with her things, and sitting with her at lunch. Hiro snapped back into the present.

"Now you listen to me," Haru commanded. "You're coming with me, and we are going to go visit her, whether you like it or not."

Hiro knew it was no use protesting.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Good. I'm leaving in five minutes."

"Whatever."

Hatsuharu got up off the bed and left. His mission had been accomplished.

Hiro knelt by Kisa's hospital bed. She was surrounded by vases of white flowers and big colorful balloons. Alone with his friend, Hiro took a deep breath.

"Kisa. It's me. I-I miss you. I wish you would come back to me." With that Hiro curled up in an armchair that sat in the corner of a hospital room. He struggled around in the hard wooden chair, never being able to get comfortable. Hiro finally got out of the uncomfortable chair and curled up next to Kisa on the floor.

It had been two days since Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru's arrival at Sohma house. Yuki and Kyo had noted that their beloved Tohru was trying to keep busy with chores. She was a whirlwind of laundry folding, vegetable-chopping, bathroom-cleaning energy. Kyo had never seen his girlfriend work so hard. For the last two days, it had been a constant cycle of sleep, work, and the occasional snack.

Tohru was vacuuming rugs that clear winter morning. She hauled the cumbersome vacuum into a random room and found an outlet for the plug. It wasn't until then that Tohru realized she was in Kisa's bedroom. The walls were painted a light pink, the color of cotton candy. A crème-colored bed sat in the back of the room, along with a matching bedside table. Several tick marks traveled vertically up the wooden door frame. Looking closely, Tohru realized that they were measurements of the Sohma's height.

"Kisa, age 6, 41 inches. Momiji, age 8, 45 inches. Kisa, age 10, 51 inches. Hiro, age 11, 52 inches." Far above the rest was Hatsuharu, at 67 inches.

Tohru smiled.

After vacuuming, she sat down on Kisa's bedspread, next to a little stuffed tiger strewn across the bed. She reclined on Kisa's pillow, which was the equivalent of a big, bulbous marshmallow. After her two long days of chore-filled hours, Tohru was relieved to catch her breath. It hadn't occurred to Tohru just how worn out her limbs were. She could have just hibernated the whole winter. Tohru shut each heavy eyelid. Sleep crept up on her like a cat on mouse, and the girl fell into a long, dreamless doze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4!**

**(The following chapter is some sort of flashback.)**

"_Yo Kisa!"_

_Kisa Sohma winced and tried to hide behind the door of her locker as Takashi, her boyfriend, came plodding down the nearly-empty school hallway. _

_ "Hello Takashi," Kisa whispered, looking down at her feet. _

_ "Hey. So, there's a party at Katsuo's house tonight. I told him we'd be there. I'll pick you up at six."_

_Kisa bit her lip. Katsuo was a school celebrity for throwing wild parties that usually involved alcohol. Kisa quickly thought up a reasonable excuse to miss all the excitement. _

_ "But today's Wednesday. We have school tomorrow."_

_ "Yeah, so?"_

_ "Takashi," Kisa said softly, talking to the floor, "I need to study tonight. Some other time."_

_She picked up her backpack and began to stride away from Takashi. He grabbed on to her wrist while she was in mid-step and pulled her in so close, he could hear her heart pounding. _

_ "Say you'll go."_

_ "No." Kisa whispered._

_Takashi began to twist her arm. Kisa held back a scream with all her might. She dropped her bag and it fell to the floor with a stony clank. _

_ "NO!" She hollered. _

_Her voice echoed and rang down the hallway. Takashi looked taken aback. Kisa wondered if she had ever spoken that loudly in her life._

_ "Let GO!" _

_Takashi let go just in time, seconds after he released Kisa, a small, plump teacher poked his tiny head out of a nearby classroom. _

_ "Is there a problem?" The man asked. _

_ "No," Takashi said quickly. "Nothing is wrong, sir." _

_The man stared sternly at Kisa and her boyfriend, his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flaring._

_ "Well, then get to class and don't cause anymore trouble."_

_ "Yes sir." Kisa whispered._

_She picked up her things and hurried down the corridor before Takashi could say anything._

_ Finally alone, Kisa ran into the girl's bathroom and ran into a stall. She locked the stall door and crumbled into a heap on the white tiles. The Sohma girl let out a long sigh. Kisa examined her arm. A fish-belly white streak was left from Takashi's death grip. She was grateful that the bathroom was empty. Kisa could already feel tears forming behind her eyes. She tried to focus on the graffiti scratched on the stall door, but through her vision was blurred by the water spilling from her eyes.  
"Why?" She croaked in a soft voice._

_Kisa and Takashi had been going out for 7 months. At first, Kisa had been enchanted by him, his charm, and his unreliable, wild personality. But soon, his true nature began to show. Kisa quickly realized that his temper was short and he would lose it over the least little thing. He got mad so often, it was like a storm building up. One day, about 4 months after they had started dating, Kisa and Takashi were getting ice cream. As Takashi was paying for the ice cream, Kisa held both cones. She accidently dropped Takashi's cone and the ice cream landed square in a patch of gravel. When Takashi discovered his chocolate cone lying in the gravel, he lost control and slapped Kisa's cheek. As the Sohma girl's face stung, Takashi stared at her, his once friendly eyes now cold and wickedly frightening. He stared at the reddening mark that was beginning to appear on Kisa's cheek._

_ "If you tell anyone, I will kill you."_

_Each of those words put fear in Kisa. After that, Takashi's fist flew more often, and Kisa began to wear makeup, spending hours applying the product so her bruises wouldn't show. So everything looked perfectly natural._

_ Wiping away the final tears, Kisa picked up her bags and quietly left the bathroom stall. She turned around to face herself in the mirror. A sad, red-eyed face stared back at her. Kisa turned away, refusing to look at her sorrowful existence. She jogged out of the bathroom and wandered aimlessly down the hallway. The girl rounded a corner - and came face to face with Hiro. _

_Kisa and Hiro had been avoiding each other since Takashi had come along. Whenever Kisa walked by Hiro pretended to be busy, and Kisa always looked the other way. This time, Hiro stared at Kisa's puffy eyes. For a single second, there was some sort of magnetic pull - an unknown force that caused their eyes to meet. Hiro's eyes widened and he reached forward to Kisa._

_ "Hey, are you okay? It looks like you've been-"_

_Kisa took off before her old friend could finish his sentence. She took off for the school courtyard and hid on the swing-sets. Even though class was in mid-session and Kisa was supposed to be taking a history test. But the last warm breeze of the year felt good as it gently brushed through her hair. The last warm breeze before a long, long, winter…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5!**

**I love you all!**

Akito awoke to the smell of something burning. She bolted out of bed, and charged out of the guest room she had been staying in. Akito pounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, coming face-to-face with a disaster.

Shigure was leaning over a large frying pan, groaning in frustration. What was he _doing_? Performing surgery? Formless blobs of lumpy batter were littering the walls, and Akito winced at the mess of dishes sprawled across the counter. Shigure was madly stirring the pale batter when he finally sensed Akito's gray eyes burning a hole in his back.

"Akito!" Shigure exclaimed as he whirled around to face his secret girlfriend. "I-I didn't here you! When did you get up?"

"Just now, I heard an explosion. Shigure, what are you up to?"

"Um, duh…. nothing!"

Akito raised an eyebrow.

Shigure wiped the flecks of batter from his hair. "Well, now, back to bed, I'll tell you when you can come back down!"

"Okay, okay." Akito raised her hands in surrender. "I'll go. But, um, Shigure? Promise you won't burn down the house?"

Shigure nodded with an almost angelic grin. "I promise!"

Akito shrugged and made her way upstairs.

Shigure sighed as soon as he heard the guest room door close. He wiped the sweat from his brow, replaying a scene in his head.

_"That was a close one!" _The dog of the zodiac thought to himself. He then returned to his cooking disaster. Shigure was attempting to make pancakes, and he had come to one conclusion: he was not cut out for cooking. Period.

Twenty-three minutes and six burned pancakes later, Shigure called up to Akito:

"Baby? You can come down now!"

"_Finally_," Akito muttered to herself as she trampled down the flight of stairs. "Shigure, you have some explaining to do. If you think I'm going to clean up the mess you made in the kitchen you are-"

Her eyes met Shigure's.

"Surprise," Shigure smiled.

He stood proudly, apron and all, in front of his creation: Six scorched blobs of pancake batter were deposited on each plate, a wad of butter sizzling on top, all soaked in a puddle of maple syrup.

Akito's jaw dropped. She tried to say something, but only mindless blabber came out. Shigure wasn't sure if she was moved beyond words or just glad the mess in the kitchen had disappeared.

The two lovers sat down to their breakfast. Akito took a bite out of the charred pancake, but it was as hard as a rock! Normally, Akito would have demanded better. But how could she when Shigure had worked so hard on the breakfast? Truthfully, Akito didn't care. She appreciated the gesture just the same.

Hatsuharu, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Tohru walked through the school halls on a cold Sunday morning just days after Kisa's accident. In their arms they carried empty cardboard boxes. The silent halls reminded Tohru of a ghost town.

"It's pretty strange, you know?" Yuki said as they continued down the corridor past several rows of lockers. "Going to school on a Sunday?"

Tohru nodded in agreement. "It's kind of spooky."

Hatsuharu stopped at locker 598. "This is it," he spoke emotionlessly.

The gang crowded around the locker. Momiji removed a long string from around his neck. On the end of the string was small key given to them by their principal. Momiji slid the key into a key hole. With a _click_, the locker door swung open.

Kisa's locker radiated normalcy. Her school books were neatly stacked in a high heap. Other than that, there was a box of colored pencils, a rainbow of needle-sharp pencil leds that sat on top of a sketchbook. A couple of pictures were posted on the wall. Tohru immediately recognized them from the week the friends went skiing for winter vacation the previous year. Ten grinning faces stared back at Tohru, all bundled up in several layers. Snow was whipping through their hair, cheeks rosy.

"Okay," Kyo sighed, "Let's get started."

The five companions started packing Kisa's belongings into their cardboard boxes. A new student would be arriving shortly after winter break, and Kisa's teacher had decided that Kisa's locker would be given to the new student. Hatsuharu had immediately protested. He had written an outraged letter to the teacher containing several swear words and exclamation points. It was scary to think that the rest of the world was moving on without Kisa, to see the rest of her world give up on her.

After the locker was empty they took their now heavy boxes and walked out into the bitter wind. Tohru regretted not bringing her gloves as the wind nipped her frozen fingers. It was turning out to be a remarkably cold winter, the temperatures were in the record lows and rumors about a large snow storm were circulating through the weather channels.

The gang piled their boxes into the tiny trunk of Hatori's car and squeezed into the back seat. It was difficult to fit four people in three seats, (Yuki sat up front next to Hatori) so Momiji ended up on Tohru's lap. Hatori wordlessly stepped on the gas pedal and cautiously puttered down the icy streets at a snail-like pace, heading for the hospital. A gapping hole in the conversation formed. Tohru summoned up the courage to ask a question she had been keeping in for a long time.

"Haru, how is Hiro doing?"

Hatsuharu rested his forehead against the cool windowpane.

"I can't say. He's been at the hospital twenty-four seven. He hasn't left Kisa's side except for bathroom breaks. I don't know if it's any better than locking himself up away in his bedroom. Is ignoring the rest of the world better than ignoring the problem? I just don't know."

Hiro sat sleeping in a rather uncomfortable armchair next to Kisa's hospital bed. He had spent two whole days at the hospital, and had become a hot gossip topic for the hospital staff. Everyone was talking about the little boy who wouldn't leave.

Two nurses quietly tip-toed in to the hospital room, a flannel blanket and a pillow resting in their arms. The first nurse turned to her partner and put a finger to her lips, signaling for the second nurse to be quiet. She mouthed the words 'he's sleeping.' The second nurse nodded and draped the flannel blanket over Hiro's chilled body. Her companion gently maneuvered the hospital pillow under his blonde head so silently; a blind person would have never known she was there at all. Their mission now accomplished, the two nurses crept out of the room to let their new guest sleep.

Akito rested her head on Shigure's chest as they peered out at the stars that made a December night complete. The day had been full of romance. After the pancake breakfast, Shigure had taken her downtown. They bought a get well balloon for Kisa and made a quick pit-stop at the hospital. Next, they had gone ice skating. Akito had wobbled on the ice like bambi, but soon she got the hang of it. Shigure took a video of her sliding on the ice like a goon, but the footage had come out blurry and hard to follow because he had been laughing so hard he couldn't keep a firm grip on the camera. At first, Akito had wanted to slap him for acting like something was funny. She was used to being feared and respected, not laughed at. But Shigure's eyes were shinning with a kind, good-natured love, and the leader of the Sohmas decided it was something she would have to get over. Now, even in the chilly air, Akito felt at home.

She sighed. Her breath was visible in the frigid air, and it was spiraling up towards the heavens.

"Shigure?"

"Mmm?"

"You love me, right?"

Shigure grinned with a Cheshire-cat smile.

"That's a silly question."

"I'm serious! Do…do you love me?"

"More than life itself, button."

"Are you sure?"

"Kiss me."

They began on yet another intense make-out session. Akito enjoyed these most of all. No, she loved the cuddling. No, she loved the adorable pet names Shigure could come up with almost instantaneously. No, she loved _everything. _This life was all so new to her. She new how much she had hurt people in the past…and she also knew how much she wanted to change. And Shigure had been the first to accept her. Their relationship had had ups and downs in the past...but the two had decided to forgive the past. Akito felt like she was shedding her skin. That cold, abusive skin was peeling, and the new Akito, the _real _Akito, was just beginning to blossom.

Shigure stopped kissing when a tear drop stained Akito's cheek with a _plink!_

"What's wrong, darling?"

Akito furiously willed the tears to stop.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"You can tell me. I swear not to tell any-"

"Don't leave me!" Akito cried.

Shigure's eyes widened to the size of quarters.

"Baby," he coaxed. The dog of the zodiac pulled his love close. "You're scaring me. This is not an easy relationship. But it is a real one. Let's make a pact. Promise you won't give up on this love, hard as it may be, and I'll also promise not to. 'Kay?"

Akito sniffled. "'Kay."

Shigure smiled. He pointed up to a bright star that was like an overwhelmingly bright diamond the sky.

"You see that star? The big, bright one way up there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that star is kinda like us, right?"

"How?"

"It lights up my world, and it will be right here tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that."

"That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. Bar none."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it isn't true, hon."

"You were born to be romantic."

"No, I was just born for you."

"This conversation is too absurdly ridiculous for words." Akito chuckled, feeling like the teenager girl she never was. "Kiss me, you big idiot!"

**Please pardon my corny romance scenes, I can't help myself! Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**SUNSHINE AND SUSHI**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here!**

**SuNsHiNe AnD sUsHi!**

**My apologies for the delay in chapters!**

_ She kept busy by playing the piano. She played it in her every spare moment, for it had become her only joy. Kisa loved her warm fingers on the smooth piano keys. She loved losing her self in sheet music and the sharps and the flats. Every morning after she got home from school, she would only pause to shrug of her backpack and flip of her shoes, homework totally forgotten. Then she would run as fast as possible down the hall to the piano, and play for hours._

_And that day in the middle of October was no different. There was a strong breeze that day, it was blowing so hard that Kisa had to hold down her skirt so she wouldn't flash her underwear. She and Hiro were walking home together, talking. Well, Hiro was really talking, and Kisa was listening. She smiled to herself. The sheep of the zodiac had an incredible ability to talk for hours. _

_ "Kisa, do you agree?" _

_Kisa was pulled from her thoughts with a jerk. She gulped. Hiro had just asked her a question, and she hadn't really been paying attention. Realizing that Hiro was waiting for an answer, she smiled and nodded._

_The corners of Hiro's lips pulled upward. "Yeah, I thought so too."_

_The two friends continued down the road until they came across a fork in the road._

_ "Well, later Kisa!" Hiro waved and turned right._

_ "Bye Hiro!" Kisa's gaze followed the boy as he continued on home, soldiering through the wind. She watched the wind whip through his hair, and didn't look away for a very long time._

_ By the time Kisa had made it home, the wind had picked up, and rain was beginning stain the concrete with the first drops of the season. Kisa ran to her piano, almost doing a face plant as she skidded down the hall in her slippery socks. She perched on the piano bench, and began playing a Bach piece._

_About half way through the piece, Kisa's mother came in with some celery sticks coated in peanut butter and a glass of hot chocolate. Almost forty minutes later, they sat untouched on the edge of Kisa's piano, as she plowed through some Tchaikovsky music. It was a piece from the Nutcracker, one of Kisa's favorites. Every year, she and Hiro and their parents went to see a production of the Nutcracker in the winter. Kisa could play the song with her eyes closed. The rain kept pouring._

_ And the next day Kisa would wake up on the cold side of her pillow. She would be happy, Takashi miles away. And then she would have toast for breakfast and guzzle down a huge glass of orange juice on the side. She would walk to the school in the sunshine, thinking about Takashi and Hiro, and wonder if it was possible to have such an unbearable life that was so wonderful at the same time._

**Angst is building…Sorry for the short chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW! Chapter seven!**

**Thank you for all your nice and helpful reviews! **

Monday came around sooner than anyone expected it to. It was the day when all of Kisa's family and friends were going to visit the hospital as one big group. That morning, Tohru sat next to a vanity table tying pink ribbons into her hair. She was wearing a stiff black dress that had once belonged to Kyoko. Kyoko had told Tohru about the dress when she was alive, how she had to wear it to ridiculous school dances, and how much she hated it. Now Tohru fidgeted in the dress her mother had worn years before. Kyo ducked in the doorway in his handsome black school uniform.

"Hey. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Thanks. Um, Kyo?" Tohru asked as Kyo began to stride out the door

"Yeah?"

"Can you button up my dress, please?"

Kyo walked over to his girlfriend and clumsily completed the task.

"Thanks," Tohru smiled. She turned back to her reflection and the smile slipped. "Oh, this isn't right." She pulled the cotton-candy colored ribbons from her hair. "What am I doing? Pink is too happy. How can I be happy now? The black ribbons, I should wear the black ribbons. They're sensible, and they match my dress." She turned to Kyo as if to confirm this. "Right?"

Kyo nodded uncertainly, almost like he didn't really understand the question.

_"Why do girls always have to do so much primping?" _He wondered to himself. _"I mean, hell, why don't they just wear whatever?"_

"Oh Kyo!" Tohru cried, interrupting the Sohma boy's thoughts. "Look at your tie! Here, let me fix it."

She immediately began to fiddle with Kyo's grey tie, which had been donned in haste.

"That's better," Tohru smiled, satisfied with her work. "C'mon Kyo, Hatori will be getting impatient if we keep on stalling."

She pulled Kyo by the arm down the hall.

_"She's wearing a mask." _Kyo realized. _"She's wearing that cheerful smile so I won't worry about her being all depressed. She knows how much I worry. She's miserable and is trying to hide that from me. And that happy face is all a lie. I see right through her."_

Hatori looked over his shoulder at the back seat of his car as he coasted through the streets heading to the hospital.

"I really need a bigger car." The doctor mumbled to himself, looking back at all his passengers cramped in the back seat. Somehow, they had managed to fit five people in three seats.

Hatori slowed to a stop at a yellow light. Ayame, who was sitting in shot-gun, groaned.

"Tsk, tsk, Hari. You totally could have made that light."

"Don't forget how icy the roads are. I'd rather be safe then sorry."

"Yes, Hari darling, but now your just being unreasonable."

"You're the last person I need to hear from right now."

Ayame threw his hands up dramatically. "I'm sorry I said anything!"

Minutes later, Hatori pulled into the hospital parking lot. A solemn group was waiting at the hospital doors, arms carrying get-well cards, balloons and drooping flowers.

"Hana! Uo!" Tohru cried as she rushed to her friends. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard about little Kisa." Hana replied calmly. "I am so sorry, Tohru. So, so sorry."

"Um, thanks. Ahffh-"

Uo engulfed Tohru in a hug, squeezing her friend so hard; it looked like Tohru's eyes were going to pop out.

"Aww, Tohru!" Big salty tears cascaded down Uo's cheek. "We're all crossing our fingers for Kisa!"

"Thanks, Uo." Tohru whispered.

Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances. They were both glad Uo and Hana had decided to be there for Tohru. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuki saw a young boy, maybe fifteen, looking bored. Yuki registered the boy as Takashi, Kisa's boyfriend. His hands were jammed in the pockets of his baggy basketball shorts.

The rat of the zodiac was surprised.

_"Basketball shorts?" _He thought. _"In December? There's snow on the ground!"_

The kid noticed Yuki staring at him, and Yuki flushed red, turning away.

The group filed into the hospital. Yuki noted several people who he never even would have guessed would show up to see Kisa. There were a couple girls who claimed they were in marching band with Kisa. Her math teacher showed up with a hideous-looking homemade broccoli casserole. Kisa's mother accepted the dish with shaky hands, barely managing a 'thank you.' Other than that, there were a couple of students from her school there. Even a man who ran a Mister Softee ice cream truck arrived.

"I'm so sorry," the man said, still in his uniform. "You know, she and her friend always came to get a cone after school," he said. "She always got strawberry, her pal was a chocolate kind of guy." He looked over his shoulders. "Where is the little man anyway?"

"Hiro?"

"Yeah."

Yuki shrugged. "I saw him about twenty minutes ago. Maybe he left."

The Mister Softee guy nodded. "He always payed for her cone, even when she had money. A real gentleman, the little guy." He then patted Yuki on the shoulder so hard, Yuki would later discover that it left a mark on his skin. "I'll pray for her."

Yuki attempted a smile as the Mister Softee guy left the room. About five minutes later, Tohru ran into the waiting room, pockets overflowing with wadded up Kleenex. She bent over until her nose was scrapping her knees, and for a second, Yuki thought she was going to throw up. Instead, she let out a large, choked sob.

"I thought I could do this," she said in a trembling voice, "but I really can't."

Yuki began to panic. He had no idea how to comfort a wailing teenage girl who was crying like a baby and seconds away from a total breakdown. But then, in the middle of it all, Kagura came in. And she washolding it together.

"Tohru!" She cried, as she knelt in front of Tohru. "You are a mess. C'mon, let's go clean you up." Tohru stood up shakily, like a baby horse on its first legs. Kagura gently guided Tohru to the ladies room. It was then that Yuki really came to admire Kagura. She still adored Tohru despite Kyo and Tohru's relationship. One of her family was on death's door, and she still had the strength to put on a brave face and spread kindness. She really was made of steel.

Tohru sat on a toilet seat, using a steady stream of toilet paper to dab her eyes and blow her nose. Kagura sat on the sink outside the stall, rifling through her teddy bear backpack. She pulled out watermelon chap stick, and a bubble gum pink comb.

"Tohru? You done in there?"

"Umm, I don't know. Whenever I think I can't cry anymore, it starts all over again."

"Okay." Kagura hopped off the sink and leaned against the stall wall. "I think that you should talk about it."

Tohru took a huge breath. "I just can't understand why she would try to take her own life. It's all my fault, I should have helped her out, and I should have seen it coming but I didn't and now it's too late, and what if she never wakes up?"

Tohru said it really fast, so it sounded something like:

"Ijustcan'tunderstandwhyshewouldtrytot akeherownlifeIt'sallmyfaultIshouldhave helpedheroutandIshouldhavese enitcomingbutIdidn'tandnowit'stoolateandwhatifshe never wakesup?"

Kagura felt her stomach churning like a little row boat in a hurricane. She felt exactly like Tohru. She wondered if she would ever be happy again. She wondered what would happen if Kisa never woke up. If she would never make it. But most of all, what life would be like if she did wake up.

"Tohru," she said slowly, not really sure where this speech was going. "This is hard. No matter the outcome, this situation is never going to be easy. And there will be scars left afterwards. But Kisa needs you right now. She just needs you to hold on. Don't shut down. You-" Kagura's voice cracked. "You have to be strong. Even when it's so easy to be weak. She's not dead yet. It's not too late. You have to fight through it, and you have to visit her, and you have to be strong, even though it hurts, because you're like family, and you don't have another choice."

Slowly the sniffles receded, and Tohru came out of the bathroom.

"Okay," Kagura smiled. "Let's fix you up. Here, catch." She tossed Tohru her watermelon chap stick. Tohru caught it two hands and clutched the tube up against the chest.

"Nice catch."

"Thank you."

Tohru ran the tube across her cracked, chapped lips. Kagura ran a comb through Tohru's frazzled hair. But her eyes were still pink and swollen-looking. Kagura retrieved a pair of sunglasses from her teddy back pack. They were large movie star glasses, studded with fake diamonds, and looked a little out of place on Tohru, but they got the job done.

"Now go back out there." Kagura pushed Tohru into the fray. Tohru turned around and gave Kagura a quick smile. Then she turned a corner and was gone.

Hiro sat in an alleyway outside the hospital. He was leaning against a dumpster, breathing in and out, watching his breath curl up towards the gray sky. Hiro shivered. It was cold. _Really_ cold. Hiro rubbed his hands together, teeth chattering. Okay, so even though it was only 34 degrees out and Hiro was seconds away from becoming a human snow cone, it was infinitely better than going back inside that godforsaken hospital. Hiro thought he was going to lose it when Kisa's stupid math teacher had showed up with her stupid casserole offering her stupid condolences. It was as if she was already accepting that Kisa was dead. As if that horrid broccoli casserole was a turning point, and now it was time to move on.

"_Damn that stupid casserole_!" Hiro screamed. He picked up a stone and through it at the ground so hard, the stone split in two. Hiro buried his face in his hands and felt his eyes sting as they watered up. "Why am I acting like this?" He whispered. "What's wrong with me?"

Something was stirring at the head of the alley. Hiro looked up.

"Awww, are you crying for Kisa?" The voice was mocking and cruel. It was a tone that Hiro had come to associate with Takashi.

"What do you want?" Hiro asked hoarsely.

"I want you to know that this was all your fault."

Hiro's stomach plummeted like an out-of-control elevator. "_What?_"

"You heard me. It's. All. Your. Fault."

"H-how?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that you were messing around with Kisa."

Hiro was now utterly confused. "I w-was messing-"

"You're so pathetic. Stuttering like that. Don't think I don't know that you like her. She was always so taken with you. "

"How is this whole thing my fault?" Hiro's voice was broken and defeated.

"I'll tell you what's happened. She liked you. She _really_ liked you. And it was becoming a problem. She would go all bitchy on me, and I would put her in her place. But you sparked something in her. She started talking back. She threatened to tell someone what was going on between us. And I told her if she ever told anyone, and if she ever spoke to you again, I would beat you up. So, you wuss, it's your fault. If you had never been born, she wouldn't have ever tried to commit suicide."

Hiro's fist flew. Takashi dodged him.

"I'LL TELL THEM!" Hiro yelled. "I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR SICK BRAIN!"

"No you won't." Takashi, undaunted, turned and headed out of the alley. "Because you know it's all your fault."

And then he was gone.

It was unthinkable and so entirely believable at the same time. Half of Hiro knew that this was just the kind of garbage that Takashi called reasoning. The other half was sure that Takashi was right, and that it was, in fact, all his fault.

That was the half that took over.

**Wow, that was an intense chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8!**

**Wow, thanks for all of your amazing views! You are all incredible!**

_Kisa fell hard. Her arms saved her milliseconds she hit the concrete. Kisa's hair flopped in front of her face, and hiding behind a curtain of honey-colored strands were eyes wide with shock._

_ "What did you say?" Takashi's voice was so quiet, Kisa had to strain to hear him. Her stomach was ablaze with panic. When Takashi's voice took on that low, emotionless tone, the worst was without a doubt ahead. "Are you going to go and snitch on me?" His voice was riding in a crescendo. "Now forgive me, but for a second, it sounded like you thought there was someone out there who would believe the truth, someone who would take you seriously."_

_The pavement was cold that December, nipping at Kisa's gloveless hands. A scream was caught in her throat, for the pain from the fall was just beginning to spread through her fingers as if sharp pieces of gravel were embedded in her palm, slicing her muscles and bones and hope of escape from inside._

_ "Well?" Takashi's voice rose to a demented squeak. "Answer me! Who, in this world, will listen to shy, stupid Kisa, hmmm?"_

_Kisa collapsed on the pavement. "Hiro." She croaked, barely audible.  
"Did you say something?"_

_Kisa lifted her head, dirt and tiny rocks sticking to her cheeks. "HIRO!" She screamed. It echoed off the walls of surrounding buildings in the deserted December street, raw with emotion._

_ "Hiro?" Takashi said is slowly, as if it was Russian instead of an ordinary name. Then he threw his head back and howled at the cloudy gray sky, like a wolf man from an old time horror movie. "You think that pesky little flea is going to come and save you?" He was laughing so hard, he had trouble breathing. _

_Kisa propped herself up on one elbow. _

_ "He will come. He will believe me." She choked, sounding more sure of herself than she actually was. "He would believe me if I told him I was from another planet." Takashi stopped laughing. His eyes grew cold and dead serious. Kisa grew confident, because in her heart, she knew that her words were true. "I am going to tell him you know. I will tell him everything. I will tell him about how you hurt me, and how sorry I was to have EVER MET YOU! I WILL!"_

_ "You just don't get it, do you?" Takashi sneered. "If you tell your little friend, I'll beat him up. I'll knock his teeth down his throat. You'll be lucky if you ever see him again. It's your choice. You, or him."_

_Kisa knew the answer almost immediately, even though it filled her with a core-eating dread. Not Hiro. Never Hiro. She could lose everything, but he had to stay in her life. He was her constant. No Hiro would be the equivalent of no left leg, or no right hand. A part of her would be missing. _

_Kisa looked up. Takashi was walking towards her. He stopped a foot away and bent down so her frightened eyes met his. They seemed hollow and bottomless. Then he got up and continued down his street. _

_Trauma is a funny thing. Sometimes people survive it, and they are scarred, but still themselves. And sometimes, trauma breaks people. It can't be explained. Some people are just broken. Their spirits are broken, their minds are broken, and their soul is broken. Kisa picked herself up off the sidewalk, her brain felt waterlogged, her knees reduced to flimsy rubber bands. _

_ "This is the end." She whispered. "This is the end of my life."_

_Her stocking was ripped, a large gash hiding behind the torn threads of cotton that dangled like corn silk. Her hair was dirty and unwashed, interlaced with a spider web of tangles. Kisa pulled her navy blue, hand-me-down jacket close around her chest. Her heartbeat was like a hammer pounding against a nail. It finally slowed to a steady pace as she walked down the sidewalk. Kisa was at that point somewhere between normal and broken. She looked around wildly for a street sign. She new she was very lost. _

_Takashi lived with his Dad, who worked long hours and wasn't usually home. His house was once a cheery yellow, but now looked more slime green then anything. It was a one-story, as were all of the houses in the neighborhood. They were pretty small lots, where mostly college kids lived, splitting the rent with roommates. Takashi's street was usually deserted in the day, but came alive in the night. It underwent a transformation, somewhat like that of a child's closet. In the day time, it's just a place for clothes or toys, but at night it becomes the habitat of a ferocious monster waiting to eat a little girl or boy up. During the day, Takashi's street was just a quiet, uneventful neighborhood. But at night, gangs roamed, and college students held chaotic parties in various lots. Sometimes, when Kisa was walking home from Takashi's, around 10 pm, she would pass several houses, bass throbbing, party in full swing. While the rest of the town was falling asleep, Takashi's world was just waking up. And when they woke up, they went wild. Kisa had seen many drunk college kids staggering down the street, only pausing to hurl. She saw had seen people pass out before her eyes, lying unconscious on doorsteps and in flower beds. The party goers were capable of anything and everything. Kisa tried not to go walking at night . _

_Now, Kisa rushed around until she found a familiar street, combing her shaking fingers through her hair. Roughly two weeks later, in the early morning hours, Kisa would attempt suicide. Her hours were numbered._

**Okay. Hang in there. I promise there will be less angsty filler chapters and more action. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I give you chapter nine. I never thought I'd take this story so far. But don't worry, the ending is only a couple chapters away. So bear with me. Love you all!**

Tohru was pouring a cup of tea when she heard the doorbell chime. Scrambling down the hall, Tohru clumsily made her way to the door. Smoothing her skirt, she cautiously opened the door. The girl perked at once.

"Ah! Mitchan! Come in!"

Tohru stepped out of the way as Shigure's frazzled editor stepped into the foyer. In her hands lay a bundle of flowers with a hastily-tied pink ribbon wrapped around the green stems.

"Hello Tohru, it's so good to see you."

"Ah! Yes! It is lovely to see you, Mitchan! Can I get you some tea?"

Mitchan looked like she was going to refuse, but then she glanced out the window at the powdery clumps of snow that had swallowed up the world. She thought about the long walk down the icy driveway to her dilapidated old van that she had been meaning to replace for years. Mitchan could see herself shivering inside her car, desperately trying to start the engine, (which worked about sixty percent of the time,) fingers shaking from the knuckle-biting cold. Suddenly, a steaming cup of tea didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Yeah," She smiled, turning to face Tohru. "Tea would be great."

Tohru poured Mitchan a cup of tea and pushed it towards her. She picked up her own cup and took a sip of the soothing beverage.

"So, what brings you here today, Mitchan?"

"Oh yes!" Mitchan's voice lost all cheer. She repressed a tiny sniffle. "I brought flowers for Kisa. I would have brought them to her myself, but I didn't know which hospital she was at, or which room. I'm so sorry, Tohru. About all of this. I really am."

"Oh. Yes. Of course." Tohru's mind went off in space for a moment. She finally snapped back to reality, forcing the corners of her mouth upwards and into a smile. "That's very kind of you, Mitchan! I'll take them to the hospital soon! And really, don't feel bad about not knowing where to deliver the flowers. I know you've been very busy editing Shigure's new manuscript."

Mitchan froze.

"Shigure's new manuscript?" The editor laughed nervously and unnaturally loudly. "But he's not working; he's taken time off to be there for Kisa. He's left with you, Kyo, and Yuki."

Tohru's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean? He had to stay behind at the house to finish the manuscript in time for the big deadline. That's what he said to us before we left."

Mitchan was quiet for a moment. Then she suddenly stood up and smiled at Tohru.

"Well, I'll be going now. Thanks for the tea, Tohru."

"Oh yes!" Tohru exclaimed. "Drive safe, the roads are getting really icy."

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

Mitchan made her way down the driveway with gritted teeth. It was so obvious. Why hadn't she seen it before? Shigure? _Being honest? _Yeah right.

"That's just like him," she muttered darkly as she yanked open the door of the old van. "To double cross everyone to get out of a little work." She fumbled around in an old handbag for her car keys. "Still, this is a new low." She jammed the keys in the key hole and prayed that the engine with start. With a roar it came to life and Mitchan backed out of the driveway. "Pretending to be visiting his dying family member, but the whole time, he was probably goofing off at the house! Probably watching T.V., and eating bonbons!"

Mitchan took off down the road, heading towards Shigure's house with a look that could kill.

Hatsuharu was suspicious. The gears in his mind were churning, because something was _definitely_ off. The ox of the zodiac sat on his bed, reclining on a pillow, feet dangling over the edge, trying to piece last Monday's events together:

It all started when Haru had remembered that he had left the 'get well balloon' he had bought for Kisa in Hatori's car. Sheepishly, he trudged into the bitter cold and across the parking lot. By the time he had reached Hatori's car, his fingers were numb, feeling more like packed ice than fingers. Haru couldn't properly grip the car door, but managed to retrieve the balloon, clutching it in a death grip. The blush pink balloon bobbed cheerfully over his head, sailing in the light breeze. He shuttered and rubbed his hands together. Winter was far too long for his taste. He wearily pushed away all thoughts of warm weather, because wishful thinking was not going to turn back time, and transport him back to happy summer days when everything was alright.

That's when he heard the shout.

The world seemed to freeze in shock at that moment, all noises muted aside from the scream that seemed deafening and gargantuan. After a pause, the world started turning again. Sound flooded back into Haru's ears. A dog barking. A car alarm howling in the distance.

Haru bolted towards the shout. Tailing the sound, he came across an alley, a gap between the hospital and its neighbor. Ducking behind a dumpster, Haru peeked into the dim alley, hands tightening into a fist when he saw Takashi standing over Hiro, in mid sentence.

"-you won't. Because you know it's your fault."

Haru was now positive that it was Hiro who had shouted. His mind spun. He was trying to connect the dots, but the facts were befuddling, it was like trying to understand Yiddish. Nothing made sense. _What_ was Hiro's fault? What was going on?

_"I've got your back, little guy,"_ he thought helplessly as Hiro got onto his knees. The boy was blinking back tender tears as the first drops of pain leaked from his eyes. As Hiro was wiping a combination of dirt, snot, and tears from his face with the sleeve of his jacket, Takashi strode down the alley with an emotionless expression. It was as if the guy couldn't hear Hiro moaning behind him. Or as if he couldn't feel the sadness that had been weighing down on everyone for days. Hatsuharu was milliseconds away from bursting out of his hiding place and knocking the sense out of Takashi. He seethed with anger, trying to suppress the raging black side that was taking over. In a last wild attempt at holding back the attack that would surely land Takashi in intensive care, Haru plopped down on the ground and knotting his limbs together in a desperate attempt at a human straight jacket.

After Hiro had finally gotten to his feet and started the long trek home, Haru unfurled his legs and sat rocking back and forth on his heels for what seemed like an age. A universe of thoughts swirled around in his brain, but four stood out like blood on snow.

First, Takashi, the little rat, was behind everything, somehow.

Second, Hiro was somehow tangled up the whole mess. But _how_?

Third, he was_ so_ not qualified to deal with this.

And last, Kisa was pushed to suicide.

Now, Haru hopped off his bed and walked down the hallway. He was going to deal with the issue immediately. He was simply going to talk to Hiro. To demand the truth. Haru quickened to his pace. He reached Hiro's door and stood firmly in front of it for a moment, one hand on the door knob. Composing himself, Haru stepped in without knocking.

Hiro whirled around, startled. He was sitting on a swivel chair, playing a computer game.

"Hey Haru. Did you want-"

"Hiro." Haru said sharply. "What do you know about Kisa's suicide?"

**Chapter 10 will arrive soon, I promise! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, ladies and gentlemen! Many thanks for the amazing support!**

"Well?" Haru demanded. He felt alive with emotion, all his feelings in the past two weeks rolled into one. "Do you know something? Tell me now, Hiro."  
Hiro clutched the sides of his swivel chair and was looking everywhere except at Haru's eyes.

"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"

"Because."

"Damn it, Hiro! This is more important than your stupid, selfish pride!"

Hiro's eyes watered up. He stared furiously at the wall to his right.

"I don't know about you," Haru spat, "but when someone I care about is so depressed that she tries to take her own life, I'm pretty pissed! And I want to know the name of the twisted vermin who pushed them to it! I heard what happened in the alley, and I want to know what's been going on for the last few months. What do you have to say?"

"I'M SORRY!" Hiro screamed. A red burst of color flooded his cheeks. "It's all my fault, if it weren't for me, Kisa would still be here." He was crying now. "How could I have been blind? I didn't see anything! I could have saved a life! But no, I was _blind_."

If the whole mess had any sense to Haru before, it was _completely _unclear then.

"How is this your fault?" Haru asked softly.

So Hiro explained. He told Haru about Takashi and how Kisa had been treated.

When Hiro had finished, Hatsuharu sighed and shook his head.

"Hiro, you fool. Only you would ever believe this is your fault. Who can be excepted to see what's behind closed doors? No, Hiro. This is Takashi's fault. Don't ever think that you're responsible because _you are not_."

Hiro nodded slowly.

And then he mourned. But now, he wasn't mourning Kisa. He was mourning time. The time he wasted. The years ahead that would now pass by at an achingly slow pace. The times he spent with his friend, times which he might never have again. Haru mourned too. They sat on the bed in crying their eyes out, but at least it was better than crying alone.

"It's too late." Hiro whispered, curled up in the fetal position at the foot of his bed.

Hatsuharu, his face buried in his hands, slowly looked up. A light blub flickered on in his head. "No. No, this is not over."

Hiro groaned hopelessly. "What do you mean? You can't turn back time, Haru. No one can."

"I'm _not _going to let that little rat get away with this!" The ox of the zodiac snapped. With that, he bolted down the hallway.

Yuki pushed a tray with a blackened chunk of what was probably lasagna towards Kyo before sitting down in front of his own plate.

"Lunch." He barked gruffly.

"What is this crap?" Kyo grumbled, prodding the smoking food with his fork. "I thought Tohru left you something in the fridge."

"She did." Yuki said quietly.  
There was a gap in the conversation as Yuki's statement sunk in.

"Nice going, rat boy." Kyo chuckled.

"Shut up; just let me eat my lunch."

"What lunch? You can't just throw some random baloney on a plate and call it lunch. Sheesh, it looks like something died on it."

"I said, shut up!"

"Why so defensive, rat boy, you wanna start something?"

"Actually, I want to _finish_ my lunch."

"Oh! Backing away from a fight now, are yah? I can't say I'm surpri-"

Kyo's sentence was interrupted by Yuki, who through a quick punch at his unsuspecting jaw. Kyo cursed under his breath.

"Finally, yah damn rat! I was wondering when you'd come around. Now we can start the real fight!"

"I just did."  
"SHUT IT! I'll pin you in five seconds flat!"

"Let's see it, then."

Yuki and Kyo would probably have seen each other into early graves had Haru not burst into the kitchen at that moment.

"Where are Hatori's keys?" He asked nonchalantly.

Kyo's hands froze in midair, fingers outstretched in a strangling position.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Hatori's keys. Where are they?"

Hatsuharu started to rummage through drawers, until he triumphantly held up a pair of cold, metal keys as if they were a gold bar.

"Whoa," Kyo got up from the kitchen table. "Did Hatori give you the okay?"

Hatsuharu didn't answer.

"Hatori's not going to like this, Haru." Yuki said, just as concerned as Kyo.

"_So_?" The word cam out louder and icier that Haru had intended.

"So maybe you should just stay off the roads altogether," Yuki reasoned.

"Well that's a shame," Haru said briskly, pulling on his fur-trimmed coat. "Because I really don't care."

"What's this even about?" Kyo groaned.

"Kisa."

Suddenly, Yuki stopped slouching. Kyo sucked in a deep breath. There was so much intensity in the room, it was like a balloon so full of air that it would pop at any moment.

"Kisa?" Kyo said, finally.

"It's Takashi." Haru said, pulling on his boots. "It was him all along. He pushed her to suicide. I'm going. To find him. Right now. My motorcycle is in the shop, so Hatori's car is just going to have to work."

Yuki and Kyo watched in silence as Haru laced up his boots and pulled on a scarf.

In those ten seconds, Yuki's brain went through a roller-coaster of thoughts. He knew what it was like to be engulfed by a crowd, and yet stand alone; deserted and lonely. He could only imagine the life Kisa had known for the past few months - always on the outside, looking in.

"Wait!" he protested as Haru reached for the door. "I'm coming with you!" In a flash, he picked up his boots and snow jacket.

"Screw it," Kyo grouched. "If that rat is going, then I guess I have to come."

"Hurry," Haru pleaded. "We're running out of time."

They were indeed.

Haru was driving at least 20 miles over the speed limit. He stopped at nothing, driving through red lights and over crosswalks where people were crossing. (Almost plowing over a little old lady.) Yuki sat in shot gun, looking the other way as his friend broke several driving laws.

Using the address Kisa had given him months before, Haru navigated through Takashi's neighborhood. But when he saw Takashi's house- the sludge-yellow one on the left,- somehow he knew it was the right place without even checking the address.

"Wait," Kyo, sitting in the backseat, spoke for the first time. "Is there a plan? What are we really doing?"

"We're going to punch his punk little face in!" Haru cackled.

Kyo gulped and exchanged a nervous glance with Yuki. Somewhere between Sohma house and Takashi's, black Haru had without a doubt surfaced. Haru slammed the car door and started sprinting up the concrete walkway, Yuki and Kyo following in pursuit. As if fueled by anger, Haru burst into the house and madly searched the rooms for Takashi. The kitchen was deserted. Haru surveyed the room: a bowl of fruit loops lying on the counter, some drapes with a nice floral print on them, the running dishwasher humming loudly. Moving on into the living room, the T.V. was left on, a tired, black and white Christmas special playing. Haru ran down the hall, hands balled into fists, knuckles turning white.

"_Come out, you little runt_!" Black Haru seethed. He threw open a random door to find Takashi, playing a video game. The boy was so absorbed; he didn't even notice Haru standing behind him. About a minute later, Takashi groaned as he lost the game, throwing his in game boy down on the floor in disgust.

"I can't believe it," he said, angered by defeat. "I was gonna beat that level. Doesn't matter. I'll get to the next level. I'll beat it."

"Oh, someone's gonna get beaten alright, but it's not gonna be the video game." Haru growled.

Takashi whirled around.

"Who the heck are you? What are doing in my house? Get out, creeper!"

"Oh, but we've met before."

"Huh? Where the-"

"I'm Kisa's cousin, you punk. And don't try to give me some poor-ass excuse as to why she's almost dead. I know the truth."

Takashi said nothing. Black Haru pounced on the opportunity.

"That's it? Nothing to say? Huh? _Huh?_"

And that was the first time that Takashi felt the terror of the receiving end for the first time. Haru's first punch his him square on the nose, blood spurting from it like water from a sprinkler. The second punch landed in the gut and knocked him off his feet. Takashi would have been punched straight into the emergency room had Kyo and Yuki had not burst in that very moment.

"Haru! Stop!" Kyo yelled. "Don't kill the guy!"

"_And why not_?" Haru cackled.

"Because you don't want to go to jail, moron!"

"Who cares?" Haru laughed deliriously.

"_Who cares?_" Yuki yelled. "Haru, you are doing exactly what Takashi did to Kisa! You're better then that!"

Hatsuharu stopped, fist in mid swing. His mind was torn, torn between ripping out Takashi's guts and what Kisa would have wanted. Kisa's wishes won.

"Yeah." Haru sighed, arm dropping to his side. "I guess you're right." He gave Takashi, who was huddled on the floor, a poisonous glare. "Call the cops. Let's get this bastard in jail."

Kyo, wanting to escape the tense situation, ran for the phone. He searched the kitchen for a phone, then punched in the emergency number.

"911 operator speaking," an oddly cheery voice answered.

"Hi. I need your help. I'm at 435, Clarence Street," Kyo said, checking the sign post outside. "Come as soon as possible."

An hour after Hatsuharu had run off, Hiro ran around the house, searching for help. Much to his displeasure, the first person he found was Tohru. Nonetheless, Hiro knew what was at stake, and though he wasn't crazy about the clumsy girl, he had come to realize that Kisa adored Tohru, and he should at least tolerate her.

"Tohru, I need your help."

Tohru, who had been reading in one of Sohma house's many libraries, had looked up from her book with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes! Um, how can I help?"

"Take me to the hospital."

"Right now?"

"Yes. When else?"

"Um, sure! But, err, if you don't mind my asking, why?"

"Because I've been trying to pretend that Kisa never happened to me. But she did. And I'm not going to pretend that I never loved her. So now, I'm going to go to her side, because that's where I should have been all along, right?"

Tohru smiled and grabbed her car keys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter eleven! WARNING: This chapter contains clichés, corny romance, and one angry editor… **

"Shigure, just how many of these hokey Christmas specials have you video taped?"

Akito and Shigure were snuggling under a large afghan blanket on the living room couch, watching the original "Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

"One can never have enough Christmas movies. Besides," Shigure grinned as he took a sip of hot cocoa. "This is one of my favorites."

Akito rolled her eyes, burrowing deeper into the purple and blue folds of the blanket.

"I used to hate winter," she said, staring out the window at the fresh icicles hanging from Shigure's window like sleeping bats. "When I was little. It was always so cold. You had to wear so many layers just to be _remotely_ warm, and that hideous New Year's Banquet, ugh, it's like a nightmare."

Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Akito sighed. "I'll admit it, I hate the banquet. I'd rather just…do this. Wear pajamas all day. Watch these cheesy Christmas specials. Make snowmen in the backyard. Eat breakfast for dinner. This is truly the life."

Shigure's arm inconspicuously snaked around Akito's shoulder. His lips found hers; reminding Akito that winter could be warm in its own little way.

The moment was shattered by a sharp knocking at the door.

Akito pulled away from Shigure as though she had undergone an electric shock.

"Um, I'll get it," she murmured, getting up from the couch.

"Whoa, you're cute when you're shy." Shigure chuckled.

Akito shot him a look and answered the door in a fit of giggles.

"Hello?" She called brightly, trying to pull herself together as she swung Shigure's front door open.

Akito gasped as she came face to face with who might have been the most angry-looking person she had ever seen.

Mitchan stood, knees shaking, at the door. She was practically foaming at the mouth, eyes red and angry. In fact, she looked almost _rabid _with anger.

"What do you want- I mean, err, how can I help you?"

Mitchan's silently panicked as she took in this stranger at Shigure's door. She definitely wasn't familiar. Who _was_ she? Was she a robber? Or a murderer? Was Shigure okay? Gosh, this woman was probably clinically insane! She was probably a creeper!

"What have you done with Shigure?" Mitchan whispered in terror.

The strange woman tilted her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Babe? Who's at the door?" Shigure's voice called from the living room.

Mitchan did the math.

"Oh no." She shook her head. "Oh-ho no. This is not happening. _SHIGURE_!" Mitchan forced her way through the door, past a dumbstruck Akito, and stomped into the living room, tracking snow all over the carpet.

"Shi-gu-re!"

Shigure paled. "Uh, Mitchan! How nice to see you! Err…"

Mitchan was seething, and so was Akito.

"Gure? Who is this woman?" The zodiac leader sounded heartbroken and confused. "Is she…Is she your wife? Your girlfriend? How do you know her?" Her voice cracked. "Don't you love me? I-I thought I was the only one."

"No, no!" Shigure instantaneously protested. "Baby doll, this is my _editor_."

Akito didn't look convinced. In fact, she looked like she wanted to strangle Mitchan.

_ "Sheesh, if looks could kill," _Shigure thought.

"Actually, it's true. I'm his editor. There is nothing between us." Mitchan shot Shigure an annoyed glare. "Trust me. If anything, he will be the death of me."

Akito relaxed, but was still watching Mitchan like a hawk. Shigure sensed the tension, and slowly started to slink off the couch and towards the kitchen.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mitchan hissed, "Come back here and explain yourself."

Shigure sighed and paced towards the two fuming women. Plopping down on the couch, Shigure was finally cornered.

"I was stupid for thinking I could get away with this," he muttered. "Well, best get this over with. You see, when Kisa fell into a coma, I lied to you, Mitchan. I wasn't really with my family, I was here with Akito. My family thinks I'm writing up a storm, that I have a huge deadline coming up. I know, it's terrible. But please, understand that if I hadn't done this, I would never have had these last days with _her_." He pointed at Akito. "I knew we couldn't go on like this, _someone_ would find out, so I wanted us to have a week together. It was my plan to reveal the whole romance to the family. I didn't know how they'd react. Worst case scenario, we'd be forced to break it off. I couldn't be sure. But I wanted to give this beautiful, smart, sexy girl one amazing week, because as far as I know, it is our last together."

Mitchan looked rather pleased with herself, suspicions confirmed. Akito, however, stared at her lover with wide, child-like eyes, mouth forming a shocked o-shape. She shook her head and ran out of the room, up the stairs, and slammed the door.

Shigure hopped to his feet, distressed. He ran a hand through his hair, then meeting Mitchan's critical gaze.

"Don't look at me that way. I didn't mean to upset her."

Shigure's editor said nothing.

"Come on, Mitchan. I'm sorry I lied to you. Please forgive me."

"Give me one good reason to."

"Uh. Have I ever told you you're my favorite editor?"

Mitchan raised an eyebrow.

"Please understand, Mitchan. I love her. I had to lie."

At that very moment, the pounding of footsteps came crashing down the stairs. Akito ran into the room, a thin layer of eyeliner smudged from the tears, suitcase in hand. She slipped on a winter coat and grabbed her car keys, walking out the door without a word.

Mitchan glared at the author.

"Shigure, you've got to set this right. Go."

He didn't need to be told twice. Shigure raced into the cold, barefoot and clad in a bathrobe and some flannel pants.

"Akito! AKITO! Don't go! DON'T GO!"

Akito was loading a suitcase into the trunk of her Toyota. She pretended not to hear Shigure's pleas, her face as still and emotionless as a stone statue. Shigure caught up to her and placed his hand on her tense shoulder. Akito violently pulled away, holding back a sob with all her might.

"Akito, please don't-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" She screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T EVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! WERE YOU REALLY PREPARED TO THROW EVERYHTING AWAY? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WOULD _KILL_ ME? I LOVE YOU SO GODAMNED MUCH AND YOU WERE PREPARED TO THROW IT ALL AWAY?"

She has hysterical, raging like a wildfire. Shigure felt his heart snap in half.

"_Akito_," he shook his head slowly. "No, I would do anything to stay with you. Can't you see that? I want to spend my life with you. I will fight with everything I have to stay with you."

He wiped some of the smudged eyeliner from Akito's cheeks.

"Promise you'll fight with me?" He asked cautiously.

Akito knew that Shigure didn't deserve her trust. But on the other hand, he deserved her heart.

"Promise." She whispered.

They fell into each other's arms. His firm lips on hers.

Mitchan watched from the door.

"So freaking romantic." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

**Thank you for reading! (HAPPY HALLOWEEN!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. We're closing in on it folks! Today's chapter is short, but it had to be said, and it really is sufficient.**

Hiro sat by Kisa, his hand clutching hers. He rubbed her palm, warming up her chilly skin. Hiro took a deep breath, quickly whipping his head around to make sure no one was around to hear the words that were meant for Kisa and Kisa alone.

"Hey." The ram of the zodiac said quietly. "I miss you. You know that, right? He squeezed her hand gently, and stroked her honey-colored hair. He continued on to talk to Kisa as if she could actually hear him, recalling and recounting the many misadventures of their past. He talked to her about everything from what had been discussed on the previous night's news to the latest knock-knock jokes he had heard. He laughed. He cried. Outside the frost laden window, it started to snow in flakes as delicate as sparrow eggs. The sun sank behind the hills, and street lights gave off a dull glow in the cold night. A couple hours passed by. At last, Hiro glanced at his watch, the little green digital numbers reading 6:37pm.

"Hey, I have to go soon. But you should know something. I want you to know that these past weeks have been hard. Everyone is trying to forget you. To let go of you because your memory only hurts them." He kissed her hand, a grin flashing across his face. "But you know what? Screw them. Because it doesn't matter if you wake up or not, because I will never regret you. You will never be my burden. You won't hurt me. Because those days I spent time with you were the best I'd ever had." With his hands in hers, Hiro leaned forward, brushing away her soft bangs, and kissed her for head. "I love you, Kisa."

For a moment, Kisa was unresponsive; looking like a porcelain angel wrapped in white hospital sheets. But after a moment of silence, the unthinkable: As Hiro squeezed her hand, _and she squeezed back_. Hiro's heart nearly stopped.

Eyes fluttering open, Kisa was finally conscious. As she became aware of her surroundings, her mouth was suspended in an o-shape, her expression reading _huh?_

"Doctor?" Hiro called, leaping to his feet and dashing into the hospital hallway. "Doctor? Somebody, _anybody_, help!" He ran around a corner, narrowly avoiding a head-on collision with a certain Tohru Honda.

"Was that you yelling?" She asked, brow furrowing with worry. "What's wrong? Is it Kisa?"

"I don't- I mean, it's Kisa, she's awake!"

Tohru gasped, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Oh my goodness! I'll go get a doctor!" She turned around and started to sprint down the hall, tripping over her own feet and almost doing a face plant as she went. Hiro was alone in the hall, his typical bored expression replaced by one of pure happiness.

He ran back to Kisa's hospital room, and started crying and laughing, sinking down to the floor. "You came back to me!" he cried, a vast tidal wave of emotion sweeping over him. It was too good to be true, it was too wonderful to even _process_. Finally getting a hold on himself, Hiro knelt at Kisa's side. At the sight of a familiar face, her confused facial expression melted away. Her chapped lips mouthed the word 'Hiro.' A sweet smile spread across her face under the dome of her breathing mask.

"I'm here," he said soothingly, "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid. _I'm here_."

**If you're reading this, I just want to say that I'm honored. Thankyouthankyouthankyou! R&R!**


	13. Epilouge

**LAST CHAPTER!**** Oh my goodness, what a journey this has been for me! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou! I am forever grateful for your reviews, they make me so happy! **

**SUNSHINE AND SUSHI!**

Even a little over a year later; they still stared at her as she made her way down the halls. They tensed up when she made conversations, clearly uncomfortable, and always got a look of confusion on their faces when she laughed or smiled. It was as if they expected her to be depressed and miserable, to still be the girl she was a year before. But, fortunately, they were wrong.

After waking up, Kisa had suffered from brain damage. She had minor memory loss, but had regained all lost memories by the end of January. As for Takashi, he went to a correctional facility and they hadn't heard from him since. Hatori was horrified that Yuki, Haru, and Kyo had stolen his car, and claimed that the three Sohma boys were grounded for life. Akito and Shigure made an announcement shortly after Kisa woke up. They told the whole family what had been going on between them and then left the country for a month of vacation. Kisa made a smooth transition into school, Hiro never leaving her side. But their story was unfinished, and remained unfinished until over a year later, on Valentine's Day:

School had been a whirlwind of red construction-paper hearts and painfully sweet candy. Hiro let out a sigh and stuffed the last fistful of chocolate wrappers into his bulging pack. Valentine's Day had taken its toll on his now full stomach. He closed his locker, cast his backpack over his shoulders, elbows aching from the weight of the cumbersome text books, and paced down the empty hallway. It was the beginning of a long trek home. Hiro had reached the end of the hallway when a voice urgently called from behind.

"Hiro! _Hiro!_ Wait!"

It was Kisa, running down the hallway at full speed despite the burdening bag on her own shoulders. Catching up to Hiro she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him so tight he thought his eyes were going to pop out. She held him tightly for almost a minute before gently releasing.

"What was that for?" Hiro smiled.

"Oh nothing. Hey, I have something to tell you. It's kind of important. Do you have a second? Can we walk home together?"

"Sure."

Dragging him by the arm, Kisa led Hiro into the cold February day. For a long period of time, they just walked, no questions asked, and none answered. Finally, Kisa spoke.

"It's been over a year."

"I know. It's felt like ten, though."

"I can never put enough time between me and…him."

Hiro glanced as Kisa, his eyes clouded with worry.

"Kisa, you know he's gone. For good. You don't have to worry."

"I know. But that's not why I brought it up. You remember the day I came out of my coma?"

"Of course."

"You remember how you were right there when I woke up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, after I woke up, some things were foggy, and some I could remember as if it had just happened. They all started to come back, and everything was fine. But a couple of weeks ago, a totally new memory came. I think it may have been from when I was in the coma."

Hiro said nothing, listening with interest.

"It was you, your voice," Kisa continued. "You were talking to me. You told me that you would never forget me. And then," Kisa's voice was trembling, "Y-you told me that you loved me."

Hiro closed his eyes, remembering his own words, the ones he said months ago at Kisa's hospital bed.

"It can't be true, though. Is it? Do you love me?" Kisa's cheeks were bright red, and Hiro's were turing a pretty pink as well. "I don't know if you were serious or if I just imagined it." They had stopped at a crosswalk now. Kisa turned to face her old friend.

"I…err…" Hiro's face was flushed, staring furiously at the sidewalk.

"Because if it helps at all," Kisa blushed, "I love you, Hiro. So much."

And then, looking rather embarrassed, Kisa leaned in to kiss the boy she loved. Hiro, whose face now resembled a tomato, looked equally flustered. But that didn't stop him from leaning forward and responding to Kisa's advance. Their noses bumped into each other, their lips awkwardly met, and they were pressing into each other so hard that their teeth smashed together. It was quite possibly the most uncoordinated kiss two people could have, but it was still perfect. After a long while, Kisa pulled away, a smile on her lips. Laughing, she reached for Hiro's hand, and together they ran into the world that stretched out before them. And although neither of them knew it yet, that wonderful world was preparing itself for a long, glorious spring.


End file.
